Alone Time
by jayfeather86
Summary: Zoro and Law finally get a little time to themselves, and they are certainly going to make use of such a sweet opportunity... [Pairing Zoro/Law. You know why it's rated M.]


The heat of Law's mouth connected with his own was enough to make Zoro hot. Their tongues twined with each other in an erotic dance that made him crave more of the taste of his lover, of cinnamon and spice and something mysterious he couldn't identify but wanted all the same. His hands, tattooed and slender, roamed over Zoro's body with a touch that was both maddening and exhilarating, slowly going from his hair to his neck to the warm skin of his shoulders and back, the coolness of his fingers a distinct but far from unpleasant contrast to the heat of his own skin.

Not to say that his hands weren't doing the same thing, calloused palms and long fingers traveling over every inch of delicious caramel skin he could reach, some of it smooth and some of it ridged with scars that told innumerable stories, just as did his own. Law was sitting on his lap while he sat on the couch in the crow's nest, the farthest they could get from Luffy and the rest of them without having to leave the ship and making them suspicious.

And Zoro would be damned before he let them ruin this for him. The heat of Law's body so close to his own was making Zoro feel breathless and left wanting for more of that closeness, that searing heat that burned but felt too damn good to give up. Law moaned softly into Zoro's mouth as the swordsman's rough, calloused fingertips came up to play with his sensitive pink nipples, pinching and rolling the little buds deliciously until they hardened, sending an erotic shiver through Law's body.

The need for air forced Zoro to pull back for breath, but the sexy look on Law's face was entirely well worth it, his black hair spiky and wild since his hat had fallen off sometime during their intimate embrace. "You're too fucking good at this, Trafalgar," he said in a low voice, chuckling as he ran his tongue along Law's collarbone, causing him to gasp and his breath to hitch.

Law grinned at the treatment, closing his eyes for a moment as he let out a low, sultry laugh. "The same could be said for you, Roronoa-ya," he replied in a low tone that matched Zoro's, sliding his hands beneath Zoro's dark green robe and slowly slipping it off his shoulders to expose his tan, muscled torso completely. The sight made his already half-hard cock stiffen even further, and he had to suppress a shudder as Zoro nipped at his neck with sharp teeth, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin.

"I thought we agreed to no marks," Law said in a voice that was only half a complaint, breathy and thick with desire as it was. He halfheartedly pushed at Zoro's head but only ended up threading his slender fingers in the green locks as Zoro licked another path down his neck with his hot, wet tongue.

"It won't matter," he said in a low voice, enjoying the breathy gasps and soft moans elicited from the other as he bit at the soft skin. "Your damn coat will cover it anyway." Zoro could feel himself getting more aroused by the minute, his pants already too tight for his liking. This was a rare opportunity, and he sure as hell wasn't about to rush it.

"Nngh..!" Law bit back a moan as one of Zoro's hand reached down to cup his crotch, giving it a squeeze that was both teasing and at the same time just what he wanted. At the same time he felt his shirt being pushed up, exposing his skin to the cool air and making him gasp at the sensation. He raised his arms above his head to allow the shirt to come off completely, and Zoro tossed the black and yellow ball of fabric to the side, too focused on the task at hand to see where.

Law decided to return the favor and undid the red sash around Zoro's waist so the green robe could be discarded, pooling beneath them on the couch. Just seeing that perfect body exposed made Law's cock twitch inside the confines of his pants, which, judging by Zoro's devilish grin, did not go unnoticed by the green-haired swordsman.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a low voice, his hands starting to work at Law's spotted jeans as he leaned in to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

"Mm… Yes..!" was Law's breathless reply, murmured against Zoro's lips as his jeans were unzipped and Zoro's hot palm cupped his crotch through the fabric of his boxers. He could feel Zoro's impressive erection pressing into his thigh and knew exactly what to do. "But now it's my turn.."

He broke away from the kiss and focused on Zoro's pants, undoing them with nimble fingers and allowing his thick nine-inch cock to spring free, jutting proudly up from his crotch. The swordsman did not wear underwear. "Well, it looks like someone's eager." Law grinned, licking his lips just at the sight.

"Damn right I am," Zoro said in a sexy growl, grinning as well as he looked from his cock to Law's devious expression. "Now get down there and suck my cock, Trafalgar. I can tell by the look on your face that you want to."

Just hearing him say it in that demanding tone of voice made Law almost want to come right there. Normally he hated having anyone order him around, but with Zoro it was different. The way the swordsman took control and told him exactly what to do was somehow incredibly hot, and it turned him on more than even he would admit. "Ask me nicely and I might," he purred with a taunting smirk, wrapping his fingers around Zoro's thick shaft and giving it a little squeeze, which made him grunt at the sudden burst of pleasure.

"Fine," Zoro said with a predatory grin, placing one hand on the back of Law's neck to pull him closer and run his hot tongue along the shell of his ear. "_Please_ suck my cock," he said in a breathy, low voice in Law's ear, tugging at the little gold earrings with his teeth and causing Law to almost moan at such treatment.

Law wasted no time in sliding off Zoro's lap to put himself at face-level with the impressive shaft, rock-hard and precum already beading at the head. He slid his jeans and boxers off before getting to his knees to free his cock, which was aching to be touched and throbbing just at the sight of Zoro's. He licked his lips and slowly worked Zoro's pants off his hips so they would not get in the way, a grin spreading across his face as more and more skin was exposed. "Such a marvelous specimen," he purred, taking the thick, warm shaft in his hand and giving it a few strokes, just to tease him.

"Trust me, it looks even better when you've got your mouth all over it," Zoro said, grinning. Law's tongue darted out to lick his lips at that moment, and Zoro felt a wave of lust come over him just at that small action. Fuck, he was hard, and Law always took his time getting started just to tease Zoro. It was incredibly frustrating, but that didn't mean he didn't love it.

Law grinned. "I'll take your word for it." Holding it steady with one hand, he opened his mouth and took the head inside, causing Zoro to let out a low moan. Zoro's familiar taste flooded his mouth, the hot, silky-smooth skin of his cock sliding easily beneath his tongue. It was addicting, hearing Zoro moan like that, and Law teasingly ran his tongue along the sensitive slit in Zoro's cock, licking all the way from one side of the flared head to the other and going maddeningly slowly across that slit.

"Fuck!" Zoro hissed, tensing as a jolt of pleasure made him want to come right then and there. Law's mouth was good for more than just his smart-ass comments, as Zoro had found out, and it was a discovery he wasn't likely to forget.

Soon Law started to bob his head, taking a little more of Zoro's long, thick shaft with each repetition. Zoro was panting with his eyes squeezed shut within ten minutes, fisting his hands in the fabric of his robe on the couch beside him as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him with each suck. "Dammit, Trafalgar…" Zoro panted, opening his eye to look down at Law, who was happily sucking Zoro's cock down to the base, allowing it to slide down his throat without gagging at all. "Where did you learn to use your mouth so good?"

"I'fe hah lots of pwactice wi' you," Law replied with his mouth full of Zoro's dick, his eyes gleaming with the smirk his mouth wasn't able to form at the moment.

"Fuck!" Zoro hissed once more, feeling the coil of pleasure in his lower belly tighten like a spring, ready to burst at any moment. "I'm gonna come..!"

That was Law's cue to pop off of Zoro's cock with a final suck, licking his lips and grinning up at Zoro. "Not just yet," he said almost tauntingly, putting three fingers in his mouth and starting to suck on them while Zoro watched.

Zoro had the urge to start stroking himself just watching Law suck on his own fingers, his tongue coating the slender digits with saliva just as it had done with Zoro's cock. "Let me watch," he said with a grin. "I want to see just how you do it."

"As you wish," Law said, grinning deviously as he took his fingers out of his mouth and turned around so he was facing the other way. He moaned as he slipped the first finger into his hole, feeling the ring of tight muscles slowly stretch out. Usually this would sting a little, but he was too horny to care at the moment. Law gasped and moaned softly as he pushed the first finger in and out a few times before adding the second, scissoring them inside to prep himself for something much bigger. He knew Zoro was watching him like a hawk, and somehow this made him even hotter. Imagining Zoro's eyes on him, grinning as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself…

_Fuck!_ Law felt his cock twitch and had to restrain himself from jerking off just to relieve some of the pressure making his balls feel like they might burst. He closed his eyes and added the third finger, pushing them in up to the knuckle and moaning at the full feeling he got just from having them in so far. Finally he curled his fingers inside of himself, searching for that special spot inside him. Spots flashed in front of his eyes as a burst of pleasure made him moan out loud. Oh, he had found it, and fuck, did it feel good.

"Get over here and let me fuck you already." Zoro's voice was thick with desire, and Law knew he couldn't wait any longer, either.

He removed all three fingers from his ass, restraining a whine at the loss of that amazing sensation, and got up to clamber onto Zoro's lap, positioning himself above Zoro's cock with his legs on either side of Zoro's.

"You ready?" he asked, placing his hands on Zoro's shoulders to brace himself, and Zoro grinned.

"I've been ready," he replied, licking his lips and grinning. "I hope you're ready for my cock."

"Of course I am," Law said, and Zoro leaned in to kiss him deeply, muffling his ragged moan as he impaled himself on Zoro's thick cock, already slick and wet with saliva, so it went in easily.

Law fought the urge to shout Zoro's name as he was filled with that thick shaft all in one go, the mix of pleasure and pain blocking out all other thoughts. Being stuffed full like this was a feeling that compared to nothing else, and especially since it was Zoro that was doing this to him. That made it all the better.

"Fuck…" he breathed, leaning against Zoro's shoulder as he adjusted to the size that stretched him almost to the limit. "Feels so good…!"

"I'm glad you think so," Zoro purred, and he bucked his hips upward so that he thrust hard into Law, who bit down on Zoro's shoulder to muffle his ragged, pleasured moan.

Soon they established a rhythm, with Law bouncing up and down on Zoro's cock and Zoro bucking his hips upwards to meet him halfway. The pleasure was the only thing on both their minds, solely focused on the amazing feeling that came from doing this, connected so intimately in the way that only lovers can be. They panted and moaned together, occasionally muffling the sounds they made with a deep kiss.

Soon Law felt the knot of pleasure in his belly tighten and twist, and he slammed down harder on Zoro's cock, focusing solely on reaching his orgasm. "I'm so close…" he moaned, and Zoro grunted in response.

Zoro altered the angle of his thrusts just a little, and he had to cover Law's mouth to muffle the scream of pleasure that results from hitting his prostate dead-on. He continued to pound that spot, grinning at seeing Law so desperate for release. He could feel himself getting close, too, and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

A few more hard thrusts, and Law couldn't help but gasp, "Zoro…!" as he came, eyes shut tightly in absolute pleasure as he spilled his release all over Zoro's chest and stomach. Hearing Law call his name finally sent Zoro over the edge, and he slammed into Law one last time, gripping his slender hips tightly as he came.

Law moaned softly again, just at the feeling of Zoro spurting his thick cum inside of him, filling him with white cream. Some of it even leaked out with Zoro's cock still inside, running down Law's legs in warm trails that made him blush a little. He leaned forward against Zoro's chest, panting and too tired to move much.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, still catching their breath as they came down from the intense orgasmic high. "Even better than last time," Zoro said finally, grinning as he pulled his cock out of Law's ass, and white cream dripped onto his thighs.

"Are you kidding?" Law asked as he felt Zoro slide out of him, smiling. "That was fucking amazing." He then pulled Zoro close to kiss him deeply.

Zoro was a little surprised at first but soon relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his naked lover's waist and pulling their bodies close together. "It was nice to have a little alone time," he murmured against Law's lips. "Maybe we should do it again sometime…"

At that moment someone pounded on the door, and they both froze. "OI! ZORO!" Luffy shouted impatiently. "Let's go! It's time to go exploring!"

The two stared into each other's eyes in a silent panic, a single thought shared between them.

_Shit._


End file.
